Miroku's drunken stage
by black hurricane
Summary: Song fic, Living a lie by April sixth: Miroku has gotten drunk and decided to hang himself, Sango arrives so Miroku starts singing about his problems that make no sense. Does Miroku die? Or does he not? Find out when you read....


Sango went for a walk and came across Miroku with Kohaku's weapon (Sango had found it when they were in search for Naraku one day) in a very small cliff side clearing.

Miroku hadn't been himself lately; gloomy, moping around and depressed? Sango realized miroku was trying to hang himself from a branch at the edge of the clearing. Why not just jump?

"STOP!" Yelled Sango ripping the weapon away from Miroku

Miroku began singing:

**I never said that you were wrong**

**But you were right for me, see**

"I loved you." Spat Miroku.

Miroku started singing again:

**If you been playable, I am strong**

**I think we might have runned free, now listen**

Miroku looked like he had been on way too much sake as he moved his arms extravagantly in the air like a mad man.

**You wanna touch me**

Miroku ran his hands down his body (Miroku had finally gone crazy)

**But you can't, cause you're blind**

**We're talking about my suicide**

Miroku lunged at the weapon Sango was holding.

Sango pulled it away and Miroku stood back up straight again and continued singing:

**You wanna feel for me**

Miroku made loving actions

**And now we're waiting for them to arrive**

Miroku sung:

**Come on, you wanna feel for me**

Miroku made seductive movements and smirked at Sango who stood shocked to the spot, wide eyed.

**Cause I'm living a lie**

Miroku put his face centimeters away from Sango's.

**But I'm happier than you will be**

Miroku lunged for the weapon again but Sango moved it out of his reach again still standing and staring at the stop that Miroku was standing in last. Miroku took up that position again.

**I didn't want it to come to this**

Miroku started swaying, his expression got angry.

**But now I see the truth, so**

"I'll be happier dead." Said Miroku.

Miroku continued singing:

**You better hope that I forget**

**About me and you**

Sung Miroku pointing at himself before at Sango.

**Now listen...**

**You wanna touch me**

Miroku made sexual had movements over his body, his expression showing a cocky asshole as he got close to Sango.

**But you can't, cause you're blind**

**We're talking about my suicide**

Miroku lunged for the weapon and missed.

**You wanna feel for me**

Sung Miroku getting up and personal to Sango.

**And now we're waiting for them to arrive**

Miroku's expression was that of a wicked chesher cat from Alice in Wonderland.

**Come on, you wanna feel for me**

Miroku took a few steps back and opening his arms widely.

**Cause I'm living a lie**

**But I'm happier than you will be**

Miroku pointed to Sango

**Cause I'm trying to find**

**A life that I've been proud to leave**

"But I haven't found it 'til now." Said Miroku.

Miroku continued to sing and prance about:

**Cause I'm living a lie**

**But I'm happier than you will be**

"YOU TURNED ME DOWN!" Yelled Miroku.

**Help me find a reason for tonight**

**A reason why I shouldn't… TAKE MY LIFE!**

"I love…" Said Sango but she was cut off.

**Come on, you wanna feel for me**

**Cause I'm living a lie**

Miroku was now showing clearly that he had been on the sake.

**But I'm happier than you will be**

Miroku was walking around wobbly legged.

**Cause I'm trying to find**

**A life that I've been proud to leave**

**Cause I'm living a lie**

**But I'm happier than you will be**

Miroku was raving angry.

**KWU?**

"Whoa!" Said Miroku.

Miroku lost his footing and fell off the edge of the cliff.

Sango stared at the edge of the cliff sad and hurt, yet so confused.

Miroku had fallen off a 3 metre cliff, straight into water, he should have survived, but there again, he had had way to much sake.

HAHA! Any one who reads this must think I'm the one who's been drinking sake, but this is what the song makes me feel like: confused, not understanding, out of it…and I know the characters are OOC…I don't care. Accept it. Every one has a different view on things.

Please review :D. Flames are accepted but they are only accepted IF they tell me how I can improve :D. Thank you. :P BH


End file.
